


The Weight of Power

by Deathsythe32



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathsythe32/pseuds/Deathsythe32
Summary: what happens when someone just shows up at a school offering powers but not mentioning the horrifying drawbacks there are





	The Weight of Power

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing

It was seventh period, friday, november 11, 2018 when Quentin Smith glanced at the clock and muttered, “Wow could you move slower?”

Shortly after saying that he hears someone sneeze looking around to say ¨bless you¨ he saw that it was the new girl oak right? Something tree related. She looked kind of 

pretty her snow white hair complimented her dark grey sweatshirt but at the same time she looked sleep deprived and sick as he was looking at her a loud ding sounded in their   
classroom. 

“Students we are going into lockdown there is a intruder in the building, i repeat we are going into lockdown there is a intruder in the building”, said the voice of the principal.

All the students immediately started whispering with hushed voices

“SILENCE!,”yelled mr.Frothingham then realizing that he yelled he went deathly pale. 

“Be quiet,” he said softly. 

The students went silent at that hoping to not annoy the teacher any more. Quentin looked for willow ,as he remembered her name was now, from what he could see she 

was trembling most likely sobbing. He crawled over to her to see if she was ok when the teacher stopped talking mid sentence he glanced over to see what was going on when 

he noticed there was a man in a black trench coat in the room and Mr.Frothingham had suddenly frozen actually everything had frozen including him. It was like he was aware 

but not able to move the man started to talk.

“Hello students how are you today?”, the mysterious stranger said to the paralyzed students who couldn't reply due to the sheer terror the man gave off.

The man's eyes were purple with a green spiral in the center as if a galaxy had possessed him and the only trace of it was in his eyes. 

“Wh-who are you”, said the bravest of them Travis davidson.

“Well my real name is not important so just call me Jerry”, said Jerry.


End file.
